I really hate myself for writing this
by Wild Shadows
Summary: Haruhi has discovered a new reason to hate thunder storms but she won't last long enough to. Character Death
1. Chapter 1

Yeah.. my other stories are on hold for the moment but this is going to be a somewhat of short story only one chapter long so yeah. Flames welcome. ignore the spelling and grammer errors, please.

* * *

Haruhi walked down the halls of Ouran High School heading towards the thrid music room, where the host club was being held. She walked slowly and took her time, slow small steps. She could hear the distant sound of thunder rumbling and knew that if the host club was open to the school today then things would go as smooth as they do other wise. Silently she prayed that the club wouldn't be open today. 

But... unknown to her she would develope a new reason to hate thunder storms.

And this fear would come from one of the most unlikely sources.

Haruhi pasted by a darkened corridor but payed little to no attention to it. Until a pair of large hands shot out and grabbed her, pulling her into the dark. She could she the lightning flash outside of the window as she was pulled deep into the shadows before the window disappear from veiw.

She was thrown up against the wall, but still felt the hands that grabbed her wrapped around her arms. Haruhi heard the heavy breathing of the person who grabbed her and felt the breath on the top of her head so she figured that the person was tall. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound escaped her mouth and ther person's lips crashed down on to her and suck the oxygen out of her. The person pulled her close and wrapped their arms around her. She tried to struggle but could only wiggle which she soon stopped because it only seemed to make him what her more.

Their tongue invade her mouth and the next thing she thought of was to bit down which she did. She tasted copper up, but the tongue retreated with a quiet grunt. Haruhi was thrown harder against the wall and hands grabbed her clothes and started to tear at them. Coming back to reality, she screamed but that was cut short when a hand slapped her a cross the face. stunned she raise a hand to her cheek and slightly touched the trobbing area. Her shirt and jacket were all ready in ruin, that she was sure of, and who ever it was was making fast work of her bra. But she slapped them away and kicked in the direction that the hands retreated to.

'_I'll take lightning over this any day.'_ she thought as she took off after she heard a painful groan come from her attacker. She ran farther down the corridor in hopes of finding a place to hide. She bumped into a table and and felt a door handle to her right. Opening the door and closing it as quietly has possible she entered the room. Turning, she saw a room that was pitch black. She was sure that who ever it was wouldn't find her here.

"You are predictable." a familiar voice stated.

Haruhi turned around and tried to see who it was but before she had time to reacted, if she could see him, he jumped on her and pinned her down. Crashing his lips on hers. Her eyes widened in shock and fear. He was stronger then her. He could over power her easily and he was. She turned her heaad to the side and ripped her lips from him. To say that he was displeased with that was an understatement, he was mad. He wanted this and he was going to get it. All his life he was told what to do, willing of course, and now his been told to do what he wanted and this was it. He wanted her. Need her.

And would have her.

He torn at her pants as she screamed and thrashed about. He, being as angry as he was punch her in the face. and Haruhio let out a soft whimper and then fell silent. Pleased to see that she was being still, he took the back of his hand and gently carssed her face. She pulled away but a growl from her attacker made her stop moving. She felt the weight of his lift and hoped that he would go away. But the sound of cloth moving and then the sound of a zipper coming undone comformed her fear.

She closed her eyes and whimpered out of fear, but that didn't not stop him from entering her. And with a flash of pain and a ear-piercing scream, Haruhi lost her virginity. She then past out, and the last thing she saw was the lightning lighting up the room and the sight of her attacker.

Haruhi was found the next day, dead, in an old room that no one has used in years. She was found by Morizuka, who searched high and low, just like all the other members of the Host club. No one knew who raped and killed her, except the one who did those things to her. He smiled grimly as they lowered the coffin into the ground and was content with the knowledge that he was the first and only man to every touch her and take her.

* * *

WAHHHHHAHAHAHAH!!! I feel filthy. I hate myself. (curles into a ball and rocks back and forth crying). Like I said flames are welcome. And if anyone wants to hit me please do so. I have no idea why I wrote this but I did. 


	2. Author's Note

If you want you can make your own story about who you think the rapist/killer is and when my muse gets back from vacation I will write a story from the rapist/killer's point of view, kay? but if you do make your own story on who you think he is, please tell me the title, I would like to read it.  



End file.
